Fancy That
by MangoMelody
Summary: Just a Tamora Peirce spoof I write in my spare time. Some swearing. chapter 5 up!
1. Self Implosion and Weenie Twin Brothers

Hello everyone, and welcome to my story! *Trumpets blare* First things first. There are no Tamora Pierce characters in this chapter, but when they do show up, they do not belong to me. They belong to Tamora. Scorpion, Tonitrus and Learo belong to Tonirus, and Cytosine, Gloria and Sheila all belong to Cytosine, who are both f.f. Authors, so go check out their stuff! And now, onto the story!  
  
Oh, and I'm getting the rest of the TP books I don't have for Christmas! Yay! All must celebrate my happiness!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Bekah, Wait up!" Shouted Megan, franticly trying to catch up with her friend. "You're going too damn fast!  
  
This is where I decided to stop writing in paragraph form, and start using the way that I will be doing from now on. Blame my lazyness.  
  
Bekah: "Can't. If I don't go too fast for you to keep up, I will self- implode, and then you'll never find out what I wanted to show you, hmmm?"  
  
Megan: *stops* "Oh. Okay. Hey!" *runs to catch up again, smacks into Bekah, and falls down on her butt* "Ouch!" *Gets up* "Now, what did you want to show me?"  
  
Bekah: *holds up her finger* "Shhh! The evil penguins are telling me something!"  
  
Megan: *Pouts* "Why do the evil penguins only talk to you? Only Learhon talks to me"  
  
Bekah: "Learhon?"  
  
Megan: "The god of Green Leaves." *rolls eyes* "Duh."  
  
Bekah: "Oh right. Learho's weenie twin brother, right?"  
  
Megan: "He's not a weenie!"  
  
Bekah: "Is too!"  
  
Megan: "Is not!"  
  
Bekah: "Is too!"  
  
Megan: "Is not!"  
  
Bekah: "Is too!"  
  
*Fight commences*  
  
Scorpion: *walks up, aims gun at the fight* *Brown greyhound puppy jumps up and grabs gun*  
  
Scorpion: "D'oh!" *takes out another gun* *Another puppy takes gun*  
  
Scorpion: "Jeez!" *takes out a bigger gun* *Larger puppy takes the gun*  
  
Scorpion: *growls, and takes out yet another gun* *Another puppy seals this gun*  
  
Scorpion: "Dammit!" *gets out flame-thrower* *Cytosine and Gloria run up, grab the flame-thrower and start fighting over who gets is while Sheila paints her nails pink*  
  
Scorpion: "Son of a- *gets out her Desert Eagle, but see that Bekah and Megan have stopped fighting* "Arggg!!!!" *fires gun at Tonitrus who just walked into the story*  
  
(Mr. Noe N. Othing would like to interrupt this story to tell you that Scorpion is trigger-happy. That is all)  
  
Megan and Bekah: *rush over to Tonitrus*  
  
Megan: "Ack." *To Scorpion* "That wasn't nice!"  
  
Scorpion: "I know. That's why I did it." *grins*  
  
Bekah: *Sighs, and uses elf magic to revive him*  
  
Tonitrus: *wakes up* "Woah.I'm surrounded by ladies." *Grins*  
  
Megan, Bekah & Scorpion: *kill Tonitrus* 


	2. Are we There Yet?

Yes, chapter 2! I'm finally doing this all because of Helen, so thank her. ^_^ Stoocie and Katrina are RP characters from a forum I participate in, mixed with the personalities of the actual people. None of Tammy's characters yet, but the WILL show up soon. I promise. :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
*Megan and Bekah are walking along a small dirt path*  
  
Bekah: *To narrator* "What's with the path being so small?"  
  
Megan: "We're in a forest. It's traditional to have small dirt paths."  
  
Bekah: "Oh. It's still stupid"  
  
Megan: "Do I care?"  
  
Narrator: "Can we get back to the story, please?"  
  
Megan & Bekah: "Ok."  
  
Megan: "Are we there yet?"  
  
Bekah: "No."  
  
Megan: "Are we there yet?"  
  
Bekah: "No." *starts walking faster*  
  
Megan: *runs to keep up* "Are we there NOW?"  
  
Bekah: "NO! Shut up!"  
  
Megan: *falls silent* "Do you-  
  
Bekah: "Don't even talk!"  
  
Megan: "But-  
  
Bekah: *turns around* "Okay, WHAT?"  
  
Megan: "Do you hear that noise?" *points to where the sound is coming from* "It sounds like, chanting"  
  
Bekah: *eyes light up* "Oooh! Another pointless ritual to destroy!" *runs toward the sound*  
  
------WE NOW INTERRUPT THIS SPOOF FOR THE FOLLOWING MESSAGE------  
  
Isn't toward such an odd word?  
  
------NOW, BACK TO OUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAMMING------  
  
Megan: "Not again! Can't we leave at least ONE religious observance alone?" *runs to catch up with Bekah*  
  
*Megan and Bekah arrive at a clearing to see two girls who look about 14, sitting near a CD player, singing loudly*  
  
Loud girls: "LIFESTYLES OF THE RICH AND THE FAMOUS.ALWAYS COMPLAININ', ALWAYS COMPLAININ' IF MONEY IS SUCH A PROB- *both see Bekah and Megan and shut up*  
  
Loud girl #1: "Who are you, and what do you want?" *glares at them*  
  
Loud girl #2: "Now Stoocie, don't be mean! Being mean never gets you anywhere."  
  
Stoocie: "But fighting does?"  
  
Loud girl #2: "Hell yeah!" *sticks out hand in front of Megan* "I'm Katrina."  
  
Megan: *shakes Katrina's hand* "I'm Megan, and this is my sister, Bekah"  
  
Stoocie: "Twins?"  
  
Bekah: "Unfortunately."  
  
Megan: "Hey!"  
  
Bekah: *sticks tongue out at Megan*  
  
Katrina: "Wait.are you-  
  
Bekah: "No, I am NOT that Bekah!" *rolls eyes* "Jeez! Why does everyone think that?"  
  
Katrina: *rolls eyes* "Well.so-ry! There aren't that many people with the name Bekah, you know."  
  
Bekah: *growls at Katrina*  
  
Megan and Stoocie: *step between Bekah and Katrina*  
  
Stoocie: "Stop it you guys!"  
  
Megan: *cocks head, as if listening to someone* "Bek, Learhon wants to know if we will ever get around to what you wanted to show us."  
  
Stoocie & Katrina: "Learhon?"  
  
Bekah: "The weenie who talks to Megan inside her head."  
  
Megan: "He is NOT a weenie!"  
  
Bekah: "Compared to his brother, he is!"  
  
Katrina: "Who's his brother?"  
  
Bekah: *eyes shine* "Learho." *sigh* "God of fear."  
  
Stoocie: "Does he talk to you inside your head?"  
  
Bekah: "Of course not! That's silly. It's that evil penguins that talk to me." *acts proud*  
  
Megan: *does the crazy symbol with her pointer finger while using her other hand to point at Bekah*  
  
Bekah: *punches Megan*  
  
Megan: "HEY!" *rubs arm*  
  
Bekah: "For your information.the penguins were just telling me which way to go."  
  
Katrina: "Go where?"  
  
Megan: "I don't know. SHE" *points to Bekah* was going to tell me, but then some freaky chick with a bunch of guns tried to kill us".  
  
Stoocie & Katrina: *stare*  
  
Bekah: "Actually, I have no idea where we're going."  
  
Megan: "WHAT? You mean you are dragging me all over this damn forest for NOTHING!?!?"  
  
Bekah: "I said I didn't know, but the evil penguins do."  
  
Megan: "So I'm just following you all over this forest by directions from penguins inside your head?"  
  
Bekah: "Pretty much."  
  
Megan: "ARG!" *tries to tackle Bekah, but Katrina and Stoocie stop her*  
  
Bekah: "Come on.it's over this way." *points and walks in that direction*  
  
Megan, Stoocie & Katrina: *follow Bekah* 


	3. Witness Protection Program

Well, it's all Tonitrus' fault for me typing this up. He sure can be one persistent feller. You may worship him AFTER you read this fic and review it, okay? Good. :)  
  
Okay, I FINALLY have Tamora Pierce characters in my story. They all belong to her, sadly. If they didn't, I'm sure we'd all have a free-for all with them, and we don't want that, now do we? Well.Once again Stoocie and Katrina are in my fic. You know who they are, so I'll just start typing up chapter 3! *cheering is heard form stage right* HEY!!! Aren't you supposed to be on stage LEFT? *cheerers move to stage left and cheer some more* That's better! Okay! Enough stalling! Onto the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Numair: *rambles on and on about food and water resources*  
  
Alanna: "Look, I don't care about edible food and drinkable water. I just want to know what happened and WHERE THE HELL WE ARE!!!!!"  
  
Numair: "But, Judging by the types of foliage and fruit-bearing plants, we will be able to tell where in Tortall we are."  
  
Jon: "I don't think we're in Tortall anymore, Numair."  
  
Liam: "Well, then where are we?"  
  
All: *stare at Liam*  
  
Thom: "Aren't you dead?"  
  
Liam: "Aren't YOU dead?"  
  
Thom & Liam: *turn to everyone else* "What's going on?"  
  
Numair: "Quite interesting." *rubs chin* "It seems to me that the author of this story wishes for both of you be alive currently."  
  
------WE NOW INTERRUPT THIS SPOOF FOR THE FOLLOWING MESSAGE------  
  
Damn straight I want them alive! *evil plans brew*  
  
------NOW, BACK TO OUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAMMING------  
  
Jon: "Let's just hope Roger isn't needed, or else I'll have to go into the witness protection program."  
  
Alanna: "The what?"  
  
Jon: *scratches head* "To be honest, I haven't the slightest clue. The words just, popped into my head."  
  
Liam: *gasps* "Y.yo.you.have been.POSSESSED!" *backs away in fear*  
  
Alanna: "Don't be silly, Liam. He hasn't been possessed. This strange land has just provided him with information he didn't have before, that's all." *backs away from him all the same*  
  
Meanwhile, in another part of the forest not too far from our very confused characters.  
  
Stoocie: "Are we there yet?"  
  
Bekah: "No."  
  
Katrina: "Are we there yet?"  
  
Bekah: "NO!"  
  
Megan: "Are we there yet?"  
  
Bekah: "For the LAST time, N- oh, wait.we're here."  
  
Katrina: "Finally."  
  
Bekah: "Whirls around to face Katrina* "LOOK, It's not MY fault the penguins get a little lost!"  
  
Katrina: *snickers* "Sure, Right."  
  
Bekah: *growls at Katrina, but gets distracted by voices past the bushes* "Shhh."  
  
Megan: *whispering* "YOU were the only one making a lot of noise."  
  
Bekah: *Glares at Megan* "Just come on."  
  
*all creep along into the bushes following the noise*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Yes, folks, that's all I have! Be thankful I got this done in time! You might have had to wait another day, and wouldn't that be horrible. Now, REVIEW!!!!! Chapter four will probably be uploaded tomorrow. 


	4. Cyanide Can Kill You

Well, I decided that the characters deserve a little break, so, we are now having THE FANCY THAT CHRISTMAS OFFICE PARTY! *moans are heard*  
  
Random office worker: "I don't celebrate Christmas."  
  
Fine. So we'll have THE FANCY THAT HOLIDAY OFFICE PARTY! *louder moans*  
  
Bekah: "No WAY am I going to a stupid pansy little office party!"  
  
Too bad! You're my character and I say you have to!  
  
Bekah: "Shit."  
  
Onto the legal stuff. Well, all of the characters that have been in my story are back, plus some new faces, so Let's list the credits! Scorpion, Tonitrus, spastic fire mouse and Mary Sue are all characters by Tonitrus for his story, FREAK!. Gloria, Sheila, and cytosine belong to cytosine. All Tortall characters belong to Tamora Pierce, all Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and Stoocie and Katrina belong to Stacie and Kate. Her might pop up here and there, and she is Helen's, so no stealing! (like you would anyway)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Megg: "Okay everybody. Circle up!"  
  
All: *meander around aimlessly*  
  
Megg: "I SAID, circle UP!" *lighting bolt hits Jon*  
  
All minus Jon and Megg: "YAY!"  
  
Megg: "Okay, fine. Don't circle up. See if I care. I'll go on with what I was saying. We're having a holiday party!"  
  
Alanna: "When?"  
  
Megg: "Now." *claps hands, and a room filled with cheesy decorations appears. Claps hands again, and even cheesier holiday music plays mediumly in the background*  
  
------WE NOW INTERRUPT THIS SPOOF FOR THE FOLLOWING MESSAGE------  
  
Music either is described as loudly or softly. I want it to play mediumly dammit!  
  
------NOW, BACK TO OUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAMMING------  
  
Numair: "But, why the cruelty and injustice?"  
  
Megg: "Because the Goddess says you need at least ONE day of leisure the whole year or else I will get a hefty karmic fine."  
  
Bekah: "And we care, WHY?"  
  
Megg: "You don't. Now have fun, or else!" *disappears*  
  
All: "Grumble mumble"  
  
Mary Sue: "Come one everyone! I'm sure this will be great!" *bounces off*  
  
Sheila: "Yeah, everyone!"  
  
All minus Bekah, cytosine and Scorpion: "All right." *shuffle off and mingle*  
  
Bekah: "This is stupid."  
  
cytosine: "Of course it is. Why else would the author make us do it?"  
  
Scorpion: "I want to KILL that little twerp Mary Sue. Somehow, I know this is all her fault!"  
  
cytosine: "Or Sheila's."  
  
Bekah: "I have a plan."  
  
Bekah, cytosine & Scorpion: *disappear into a shadowy corner*  
  
Jon: *sips his punch* "This isn't too bad, really." *drains his cup and gets more*  
  
Alex: *hides the empty bottles of alcohol under the table* "Glad you like it. I made it myself"  
  
Jon: *giggles insanely*  
  
The Goddess: "Okay everyone! Its.karaoke time!"  
  
All: "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
The Goddess: "And, you all have sing at least ONE time!"  
  
*karaoke machine appears*  
  
Jon: "I'll start!" *bounces up on stage, sways a bit then starts singing Britney Spears* "HIT ME BABY, ONE MORE TIME!"  
  
Alanna: "Gladly." *bashes Jon over the head*  
  
Jon: *passes out*  
  
All: *cheer*  
  
Alanna: *kicks Jon off the stage, and starts singing*  
  
All: *groan*  
  
Scorpion, cytosine & Bekah: *huddle up, and start whispering*  
  
Harry: *peers over their shoulders* "Oh. Hello! Can I be part of your plan?"  
  
Scorpion: *blinks* "Nooo."  
  
Bekah: "Wait! Are Lee Jordan or Fred and George here?"  
  
Harry: "No, they have detention for spiking the pumpkin juice at the Yule Ball"  
  
Bekah: "Dammit."  
  
cytosine: "Is Draco here?"  
  
Harry: "No."  
  
cytosine: "You SURE?"  
  
Harry: *sighs* "Yes, I'm sure."  
  
cytosine: "Good. Now shove off."  
  
Harry: *goes and sulks in a corner*  
  
*Alanna finishes and George goes on stage*  
  
Stoocie & Katrina: *go over and flirt with Harry and Ron*  
  
The Fellowship: *get drunk on the spiked punch*  
  
Tonitrus: *decides to get this over with and goes up on the stage*  
  
*everyone moans louder and Thom throws tomatoes at him*  
  
The Goddess: "Scorpion! You're next!"  
  
Scorpion: "No I'm not."  
  
The Goddess: *puts hands on hips* "And just why not?"  
  
Scorpion: "Uh.I have to talk to my agent first."  
  
The Goddess: "And who is exactly your agent?"  
  
Scorpion: *blinks* "Uh."  
  
Bekah: "I am!"  
  
Scorpion & The Goddess: "You ARE?"  
  
The Goddess: *looks at Scorpion*  
  
Scorpion: "I mean, of course she is!  
  
The Goddess: "Well, I suppose YOU will have to go up and sing, Bekah."  
  
cytosine: "Nu-uh. She's not singing ANYTHING."  
  
The Goddess: "And why not?"  
  
cytosine: "Because her agent says so."  
  
The Goddess: "And WHO may I ask, is her agent?"  
  
Bekah: "Who do you think?" *grins evilly*  
  
The Goddess: "Mithiros, help me. "  
  
Mithiros: *pops in* "Did someone call? Oh! Hey! How is the 'assignment' going? Need some help?"  
  
The Goddess: *glowers*  
  
Mithiros: "Okay! Okay! You DID ask, though."  
  
The Goddess: "Just leave!"  
  
Mithiros: "Sure, whatever you say, dear. Ohh! Kareoke! Can I?"  
  
cytosine: "Why don't you just take it."  
  
Mithiros: *eyes widen* "Oh really? Can I?"  
  
Bekah:: "Yeah! Consider it a late Christmas present."  
  
Mithiros: "Thank you three! I'll make sure something special heads your way later."  
  
The Goddess: *splutters* "But-but-but they- ARG!!!" *flings her hands in the air and she, Mithiros, and the Kareoke set disappear*  
  
Bekah, cytosine & Scorpion: "Alright!" *high-five each other*  
  
~~~*)^(*~~~ . a while later . ~~~*)^(*~~~  
  
Kel: *to Bekah, Scorpion & cytosine* "As representative of The Organized Congregation of the Fancy That Characters, I have one thing to say. We're BORED!"  
  
TOCFTC: "YEAH!"  
  
Bekah: "Well. we COULD think up something to do if we tried, since The Goddess locked the doors and we have nothing better to do. *ponders for a while*  
  
Scorpion: "I know what we could do! Oh, Gasdjhakjdihfadef. come here a moment."  
  
Gasdjhakjdihfadef: *walks over with caution* "What do you want Sc-  
  
Scorpion: *grabs Gasdjhakjdihfadef and chains him to the wall* Let's play "Take the tail off the Spastic Fire Mouse"!  
  
Gasdjhakjdihfadef: "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
Bekah & cytosine: *hide the bottle of cyanide under the table with all the liquor bottles, and beckon for Scorpion to haul ass*  
  
~~~*)^(*~~~ . meanwhile at the punch bowl . ~~~*)^(*~~~  
  
Learhon: "Look. Stop sniveling. I don't CARE if the girl who even bothers to talk to you is over there, I'm not moving."  
  
Learho: "But. that's just not fair!"  
  
Learhon: "No, what's not fair is the fact that I'm magically chained to you by a piece of friggen TINSEL!!! I mean, come ON! How much lamer can you get?"  
  
Learho: "I think it's pretty" *plucks at it*  
  
Myles: *slightly drunk* "You two are a little *hic* big to be elves, aren't ya?"  
  
Learhon: "WE'RE NOT ELVES!!!!!!"  
  
Myles: "Well, you're wearing red and green, aren't ya?" *hic*  
  
Learho: "I always found it rather ironic that I'm the god of green leaves, and yet I wear red, while the god of fear wears my color, yet does not worship me."  
  
Learhon: *smacks Learho* "Shut up, little brother."  
  
Learho: "Only by 5 minutes!"  
  
Learhon: "Do you think that matters to me? You're still younger, therefore I am cooler and better."  
  
Learho: *mutters* "It's not fair. "  
  
Learhon: "Shove it." *sees Bekah and cytosine pouring something into the punch bowl while Gloria watches* "Oy, what's that?"  
  
Gloria: "Cyanide."  
  
Bekah: *looks up* "Oh. My. God."  
  
Learhon: "What?"  
  
Bekah: "It's-it's-it's YOU!" *starts drooling*  
  
cytosine: "Come on Bekah, we have to go before someone blames us for this mess." *drags Bekah away*  
  
Bekah: *struggles to get away from cytosine*  
  
Learhon: "Come on. Let's go. That kid scares me." *vanishes with Learho in a puff of ducks*  
  
------WE NOW INTERRUPT THIS SPOOF AGAIN FOR THE FOLLOWING MESSAGE------  
  
Wow! Someone scared the god of fear!!!! Don't ask about the ducks. It's slightly referenced to my bud, Tabi  
  
------NOW, BACK TO OUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAMMING------  
  
Cytosine: *hauls ass over to cytosine, Bekah, and Gloria*  
  
Kel: "A toast! To finding something to do!"  
  
TOCFTC: "A toast!" *raise glasses, and drink deeply*  
  
*the bottle of cyanide rolls out from under the table*  
  
TOCFTC: "Shit." *collapse, dead*  
  
Bekah, Gloria, Scorpion & cytosine: *fall down laughing*  
  
Bekah: "We got them good!!!"  
  
Gloria: "Hands out cups of punch. To us!"  
  
Bekah, cytosine & Scorpion: "To us!"  
  
Bekah, cytosine, Gloria & Scorpion: *Drink punch*  
  
Bekah: "Um. Gloria. where did you get the punch?"  
  
Bekah, cytosine, Gloria & Scorpion: *die*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
............................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...............  
  
WASTING SPACE IS GOOD!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spastic Fire Mouse: "Um, hello? Could anyone still alive help me down? Anyone?"  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Yes, that's it! Now R&R!!!! PLEASE!!!!! :D you know how much I hate to beg. Well, if you didn't, you do now ;) just do it. Please? 


	5. Beware the Pointy Stick!

*ahem* And now...something completley different.  
  
  
  
...............................  
  
  
  
It's.another disclaimer! *theme music plays* But seriously folks. All Tamora Pierce characters belong to her, Stoocie and Kate are based on RP characters in a now non-existant RP, and everything else is mine!!!! Muahahahaha! Even the pointy stick. So don't go taking it, allrighty?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Megg: *to everyone* "Well, I hope everyone had a good time at the office party!"  
  
Everyone: *grumbles*  
  
Megg: "Just be glad there was a book chracter revival group next door, or you would have never be brought back. Actually, you would have, bit it would have been more painful if I did it. Now, get back to the forest! You lot! *points to the Tortallians* Back to the clearing! The rest of you, get back to the bush you were hiding behind."  
  
Everyone: *moves to their posts*  
  
Megg: "Now, back to the story!"  
  
.........  
  
The Tortillians: *argue loudly*  
  
Thayet: "Look, we aren't going to get anywhere by arguing."  
  
The Stump: "Like hell we aren't!"  
  
Daine: "Look, Thayet's right. And anyways, standing in the middle of a forest, arguing is kind of-  
  
*bushes rustle*  
  
Tortillians: *grab various weapons on their person except for Liam and Thayet*  
  
Thayet: *grabs a pointy stick*  
  
Bekah: *pokes her head through to see all the waeapons and the pointy stick pointed at her* "Eep." *pulls her head back through* "Okay, there are a bunch of weird, seemingly crazy people with weapons and a woman with a pointy stick."  
  
Stoocie: "A ponty stick?"  
  
Thayet: *walks around the bush* "Hey! It was the first thing I found, allright?"  
  
Beckah, Stoocie, Megan & Katrina: *look blankly at her*  
  
Myles: *walks around the bush, sheathing his sword* "Excuse us, we seem to be a bit lost. Could you tell us where we are?"  
  
Katrina: "Well, you're in a forest."  
  
Alanna: "We KNOW that! *points her sword at Katrina's throat* But where the hell in Tortall ARE we?"  
  
Megan: *blinks* "You guys think you're in TORTALL?"  
  
Bekah: *whispers* "Where did the bush go?"  
  
Alanna: *looks at Megan* "We AREN'T in Tortall?"  
  
Megan: "No.but Tortall is a place in a book, isn't it?"  
  
Alanna: *drags Megan closer to her and back into the clearing* "What do you mean.a place in a book?"  
  
Megan: *stammers* "W-we-well- *fishes around in her backpack and pulls out four books* "Look."  
  
*Alanna, Jon, Thayet & Liam grab them and rifle through the pages*  
  
Daine: "Do you have any more of these books?"  
  
Megan: "Yeah. . . *dumps out the rest of the books from her bag*  
  
*everyone else makes a grab for them*  
  
*Stoocie, Kate & Bekah sneak into the clearing as the Tortillians read the books*  
  
Bekah: "So you're telling us. . .that these are chracters from BOOKS?"  
  
Megan: "Yeah. I don't really get it either."  
  
Stoocie: "Well, if they ARE chracters from these books, what are we going to go with them?"  
  
Bekah: "What do you mean, 'we'? We found you when I wanted to destroy your ritual."  
  
Katrina: "What ritual? We were just singing along to Good Charlotte."  
  
Bekah: "Well, that counts as a ritual to me."  
  
Katrina: *crosses arms* "But it's NOT."  
  
Bekah: "Is too."  
  
Stoocie: "Is not!"  
  
Megan: *covers her face with her hands*  
  
Bekah: "Is too!"  
  
Katrina & Stoocie: "IS NOT!"  
  
Bekah: "IS TOO!"  
  
George: *squats down next to them* "Look, whover this Good Charlotte is, can you argue about ways to worship him later?"  
  
Katrina: "Them, not him."  
  
George: "Whatever. We're donw with the vooks and wish to speak to the quiet one."  
  
Bekah: "Who?"  
  
George: *points to Megan*  
  
Bekah: "Oh." *pushes Megan* "Go on. If you don't Alanna might get so mad she'll kill you."  
  
George: *Pulls Megan to her feet* "Oh, I doubt she'll so do someting THAT drastic. Break your arm, mabye, but not kill you."  
  
Megan: *looks desperatley at Bekah, Katrina and Stoocie as she is gently pulled towards the Tortillians*  
  
Bekah: *waves good-bye at Megan with an evil grin on her face*  
  
Megan: *gives Bekah the finger*  
  
Bekah: *shouts, and tries to go after Megan, but Stoocie and Katrina hold her back* 


End file.
